


The Bet

by knightmare14



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, Teenage Losers Club (IT), The Avengers are confused, The Losers Club Love Each Other (IT), and concerned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightmare14/pseuds/knightmare14
Summary: When the Losers Club first joins the team, the Avengers make a bet to see how long it takes before the teens crack under the pressure. They quickly come to regret their decision.
Kudos: 18





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dreams on Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499084) by [fizzypoprocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzypoprocks/pseuds/fizzypoprocks). 



> In this timeline the Losers Club defeated Pennywise the first time around and didn't forget eachother after. They were recruited and trained by SHIELD before they joined the Avengers.
> 
> The idea actually came from a joke my friends made in our discord server that I took and made angsty lol

When the Avengers discovered that the new recruits joining their team were a bunch of kids in their late teens, the heroes thought it was a joke. When they realized it wasn’t, they grew concerned for the safety of the self proclaimed Losers Club. Bill Denbrough, the apparent leader of the club, assured the Avengers that all seven of the teens had seen enough in their young lives to be able to handle heroism. None of the Avengers believed him. In fact, just a week after the Losers joined the team, Clint proposed a bet on how long it would take before each teen cracked under the pressure. It was childish and a little morbid, but the rest of the heroes agreed to it. So they placed their bets and waited.

It was Stan who cracked first. The losers had been working with the Avengers for a couple months and the heroes wanted to introduce them to one of their newer members, Peter Parker. It was when Stan saw the spider symbol on Peter’s uniform out of the corner of his eye that it happened. He thought he was back in the deadlights again, forced to stare at the irrational monstrosity that was Pennywise’s true form.  
He shut down & was unresponsive for hours.

Then it was Ben. He ended up trapped in a collapsing building during a mission. At first he thought he was fine as light was still able to reach him. Then the rubble shifted and darkness consumed him. The confining blackness reminded him of when he was being buried alive in the clubhouse by Pennywise.  
His panic attack lasted until he was dug out.

Surprisingly, Richie was next. They were all in the common room on a quiet day. The tv was playing quietly in the background when a commercial caught Richie’s attention. He doesn’t remember what it was for, all he remembers was the Beep Beep before he was thrown into a flashback of Neibolt House.  
When he came out of it, the losers were huddled around him whispering assurances of safety.

The next to crack was Beverly. It was during a patrol with Black Widow. They were passing by an apartment complex when they heard a commotion inside followed by a girl scream. Upon entering the apartment Bev and Natasha found a man with a bloody belt in his hand standing over a young girl on the ground. When Beverly froze in place, Natasha knew she wouldn’t be leaving the man alive. The bet was called off after the two girls arrived back at the tower covered in blood, with Bev refusing to talk.

Eddie lasted longer than the Avengers expected. It was a couple months after Bev, when it happened. He, Bill, Sam, & Steve we’re out in the city getting some groceries when Eddie heard a shrill voice calling for him. When he turned to face the person he was greeted with the sight of Myra waddling towards him as fast as she could manage. As she got closer he saw the tears pouring down her cheeks, heard her pleas for him to come back to her, smelt her suffocating perfume. It wasn’t until Bill placed his hand on his shoulder and stepped in front of him, blocking the woman from sight, that Eddie realized he was shaking. He knew Bill was talking to him, but all he could hear was Myra’s cries mingling with his mother’s in his ears as his breathing picked up.  
He woke up a couple hours later in his bed with Bill and the rest of the losers cuddled around him.

It was Mike who broke next. The Avengers tower was attacked in the middle of the night. They were all awoken by an explosion tearing a hole in the common room setting fire to it and the floors directly above and below. Unfortunately, Mike was staying on the floor below. He attempted to get out as quickly as possible, but the hallway was already engulfed in flames. He had no choice but to retreat back into his room as the flames licked at his feet and smoke filled his lungs. He tried to push the memory of his parents death back for as long as possible as he cowered in the far corner of his room, but Mike could swear he heard them calling his name.  
When the losers finally got Mike to safety, their throats were sore and dry from both the smoke and from calling out for him.

It had been half a year since Mike was trapped by the fire and almost 3 years since the Losers had teamed up with the Avengers, and the heroes were starting to think nothing would get to Bill the way things had his friends. It wasn’t until Thanos attacked that they learned just how wrong they were. The battle had been intense, but with the arrival of Thor and the Guardians things had finally turned in their favour. Or so they had thought. When Thor drove his axe into Thanos’ chest, the heroes assumed victory was in their grasp; until the Mad Titan raised his hand and snapped. Friends and allies started to turn to dust around them, disappearing faster than they could say goodbye. That was when Bill broke. When he turned around to face Eddie, who had been fighting by his side, just in time to see his best friend since childhood disintegrate into dust before his very eyes. As Eddie’s dust was blown away by the wind, Bill collapsed to his knees with a scream of pure anguish for he had failed to save yet another of his loved ones.


End file.
